Jor-El (New Earth-Forty Seven)
History Life on Krypton Youth Jor-El was born to Seyg-EL and his wife as part of the House of El, a noble family on Krypton, whose house has contributed to most of Krypton's scientific discovers and achievements. Jor-El's mother would die of the Green Plague a deadly radioactive wave that killed 5% of the Kryptonian population. After his mother death, Jor-El's father took a very active role in his son's life tutoring and mentoring him since he could walk. Regardless of his father's lessons, Jor-El spent most of his childhood being a daredevil and slacker. This would change when he turned 15 and met Lara Lor-Van who he fell in love with, but was viewed by her as a slacker not worth her time. Jor-El upon learning of this decided to give up his dangerous and slacker life style to impress Lara. Eight years after deciding this, Jor-El would become one of Krypton's top scientists and a the head of the House of El after his father passed away and his older brother did not wish to be the head. Lara would eventually marry Jor-El after years being asked. Krypton's Destruction Jor-El and Lara's marriage would result in the birth of a son a year after they married. During this time of joy however was time of great distress, when Jor-El and his older brother Zor-El discovered that Krypton's core was becoming unstable. The two brought their findings to the Kryptonian ruling council, but their warnings were shrugged off. Zor-El and Jor-El would decide to create escape ships to get their family off the the planet before it was to late. The plan to save their families hit a problem however, when the planets core began to break the planet apart at an accelerated rate. The planet's core problems led to all forms of communication being disrupted and made it impossible for Jor-El to contact his brother about an escape ship. Seeing no other option, with the planet about to be destroyed, Jor-El decided to bring his wife, infant son, and his pet kryptonian wolf dog, Krypto into the Phantom Zone, where Krypton's worst criminals were imprisoned. Jor-El reasoned that if he could reach a certain point in the Zone he and his family could open a portal to a secret research complex created by the House of El during Jor-El's great-grandfather's time. The family would enter the portal after Jor-El would grab multiple weapons and tools to help them make it to the point. At first the families journey was relatively safe, but upon reaching only short distance from the point, the family is attacked by prisoners of the Phantom Zone. The Zone prisoners were lead by former Kryptonian General, Zod, who wanted revenge for Jor-El's part in getting him imprisoned in the Zone to begin with. Jor-El reveals that Krypton has been destroyed to Zod, but does not tell him about his plan to flee to Earth. Zod at first appears sadden by the news, but quickly shrugs it off and states that they deserve it for becoming isolationists and not wanting to colonize other worlds by force. Zod states that they can make a New Krypton, with Zod and his prisoners and Jor-El's help to escape the Zone and find a new world and offers to spare Jor-El and his family if he does. Jor-El asks Zod what he will do if he refuses, which Zod replies that he will kill him, his wife, their dog and then take his son and raise him as his own, while telling him lies about Jor-El destroying Krypton. Jor-El decides he cannot let Zod win and uses one of his weapons to attack Zod and his fellow prisoners, which helps cover their escape. Jor-El and his family manage to just about reach the point when Lara is shot in the back by one of Zod's soldiers, who Jor-El shots right after. Lara tells Jor-El she won't make it and tells him that she is going to die before they get their anyways and that if he takes Kal-El and runs they could make it to the point before Zod can get them. She tells him to give her one of the weapons to buy him some time. Jor-El kisses her and gives her the weapon and takes Kal-El and runs. Jor-El hears the weapon fire a couple of times along with other weapon fire, but does not look back and orders Krypto to keep running as well. The three eventually make it to the point and Jor-El manages activate the device to reach the research complex, just as Zod arrives to kill Jor-El. Jor-El, Kal-El, and Krypto manage to enter the portal and disappear as Zod curses his name. Earth Arrival Upon activating the portal, Jor-El, Kal-El, and Krypto find themselves inside the House of El's scientific outpost. Jor-El upon realizing he has made it breaks down in tears for the loss of his wife, but pulls himself together when Kal-El starts to cry. He holds Kal-El close and consuls him. A few days after arriving Jor-El has begun work on updating the outpost and learning more about the planet Earth, citing that his ancestors arrived to study the race during a time where they still used wooden ships and gunpowder weapons and were just on the verge of creating machinery. Jor-El spends weeks study the humans and discovers atomic energy, begun early travel into space and have created an early digital network that can connect them globally. Jor-El notes that the planet is nowhere as advanced as Krypton, but some day will. He continues to work on the outpost and research the humans for three months, but while making the final adjustments to the outpost he discovers a alien craft has enter the solar system and was heading towards Earth. Jor-El becomes concerned about the craft entering the solar system and tries to contact it. He gets a responds a few minutes later, which is in binary. Jor-El translates the binary into language and discovers that it translates into Prepare to be collected, which causes Jor-El to cringe in shock. Jor-El recognizes the message a few days before Krypton lost communications. The message was sent by a very similar alien craft, which arrived on the planet and apparently took a city before the planet was destroyed, according to word of mouth. Jor-El decides that he cannot allow the alien craft to attack the planet and decides to step in. Jor-El upon making this decision begins looking into the weapons left by his ancestors, but discovers he does not need them when he learns that the planets natural yellow sun radiation gives their race super abilities, such as super strength, stamina, speed, flight and many more. Jor-El reads about the phenomenon and decides to test it by absorb yellow sun radiation and seeing if he does gain powers. His theory proves correct and develops super Kryptonian abilities, heat vision, flight, super breath, and invulnerability. He decides this is his best chance in stopping the incoming alien craft and leaves his son in the care of a robot nanny and depart from the outpost in old Kryptonian armor. He makes his way to where his data has pin pointed the crafts destination, which happens to be an Earth city, known as Metropolis. Jor-El arrives just as the craft does and as soon as it does it begins releasing large drones that begin attacking and capturing the Humans. Jor-El decides to stop the drones first, believing that they are the large threat then the craft. He uses his super strength to free the captured Humans and destroying the drones, which causes the alien craft to begin firing Ionic energy beams at him. Jor-El's newly developed invulnerability helps him not feel the full force of the blast and begins attacking the ship in an attempt destroy it like the drones, but is unable to due to a powerful force field. Jor-El realizes that the force field is kinetic based and the more he hits the more powerful the shield becomes. Jor-El decides the only way to remove the force field is to send a powerful magnetic pulse to break the field for half a minute and will be his only chance to destroy the ship. Jor-El would use technology around him make a makeshift magnetic cannon and would use it to break the field, which upon him doing so would begin destroying the craft. Just as he is about to remove the ships core, its core begins to self-destruct. Jor-El determines that if it explodes at this altitude it would level the city. He takes the now inert ship into the outer atmosphere and allows it to explode with him at point blank. Jor-El would crash land back into Metropolis, where he manages to recover quickly and is shocked to discover multiple humans cheering him for saving the city. The people call him Superman and ask him to tell them who he is and why he saved the city. Jor-El upon seeing the people and hearing them decides to fly away immediately and go back to the outpost. Jor-El spends the next few days recovering from the encounter with the alien craft and monitoring the solar system for any reinforcements for the first craft, but quickly discover no more had come since the first. He also begins monitoring the Earth's media, which are talking about the alien ship and his involvement. Jor-El watches the news programs and discover that he is not fear, but seen as a hero and has been called Superman by the people of the country known as the United States of America. Becoming Superman After the alien craft incident, Jor-El decides to move his son and himself from the outpost to live among humanity, believing that hiding and isolating himself will not benefit humanity or himself. He takes his son and moves to Metropolis, where uses currency he made at his outpost to purchase an house in the suburbs and forges documents to hide their presence. Jor-El takes the alias George White and gave Kal the alias Kal White, after meeting with reporter Perry White, who got to know Jor-El through an interview and believed he deserved a new start by pretending he was his cousin. Jor-El would get a job at local newspaper the Daily Planet, also thanks to the help of Perry White, who became his best friend. After integrating into his new identity, Jor-El begins operating as Metropolis' super powered protector, going by the alias Superman. The Horror of the Ultra-Humanite Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:New Earth-Forty Seven Category:Super Hearing Category:Super Agility Category:Super Breath Category:Super Durability Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Category:Scientists Category:Space Survival Category:Heat Vision Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Invulnerability Category:Healing Factor Category:Solar Absorption Category:Aliens Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Justice Society (New Earth-Forty Seven)